


Something Good Can Work

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Stobotnik, Voyeurism, bottom!stone, getting caught, only a little bit, robotnik is emotionally constipated dont mind him, top!robotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robotnik catches something interesting on the security cameras in Stone's room.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146
Collections: Anonymous





	Something Good Can Work

**Author's Note:**

> I put more effort into this piece than I have my other ones I've posted in the past, the general consensus about my writing is that I really should proofread my writing more carefully, which I made sure to do! I hope you guys enjoy this. (Title is from the song with the same name by Two Door Cinema Club)

Agent Stone liked staying in the living quarters of the lab. It seemingly tickled some long-forgotten and neglected want in his brain for sleepovers and summer camp. Not to mention the fact that he loved being so close to Robotnik after hours. Sometimes the doctor would even let Stone cook and they would eat together. It appealed to the hopeless romantic in him, as much as he loathed to admit it.

His room was unexpectedly luxurious, as he figured Robotnik wouldn’t care enough about the guests to care about the guest’s room. It was a well-known fact that the doctor himself lived a life of great luxury; agent Stone had seen his own room attached to the lab. But as he lay naked in the queen-sized bed atop sheets that were much higher thread count than his own, he couldn't help but appreciate it. 

The red pinpoint of light in the very corner of his room made his heart beat faster. He knew the doctor could peek in any moment and catch him in the act, but it only made his hand pump harder, his fingers thrust deeper. His sense of security stemmed from the fact that Robotnik had gone to bed hours ago, and the fact that he always blacked out the second he hit the pillow.

He was reclined on that fancy bed as one hand pumped his cock and another reached down beyond it to press into his ass. He tried to stay quiet, he really did. He knew that the doctor’s room was only on the other side of the kitchen, and  _ god _ he was a light sleeper. The man in question was the one that unfortunately permeated his mind as he pleasured himself. He was so ashamed, but that had never stopped him before.

He had conjured up the mental image of Robotnik sitting on the edge of the bed and egging him on. He wanted to imagine him being the one thrusting his fingers up inside of him, but he knew his fingers would be much longer and would have a much better angle, so the fantasy never quite played out well. Imaginary Robotnik was giving him that demeaning, predatory look he sometimes got when Stone made him angry. 

Stone jumped as his finger grazed his prostate. He could never quite get the angle to properly stimulate it, but whined nonetheless at the light touch. He bit his tongue but it was no use, as he opened his mouth wide to gasp only moments later. He assumed that Robotnik would want him to be rough; he was never gentle in anything he did. That voice he knew so well echoed in his head  _ ‘make it hurt’ _ So he stopped pumping his cock to thumb the sensitive head. A soft moan left him as his hips dug into the bed in a subconscious attempt to back away from the overstimulation. He shut his watery eyes to better create the image of the doctor.

He had been at it for much longer than usual, drawing it out for the special occasion of him staying in his room in the lab. Yet another fact that made him flush, how could one have the gall to masturbate while at work like this? But a part of him grew hot at the humiliation, rearing it’s sick head at the shame his behavior brought. That part of himself was one he liked to ignore, except on special occasions like today, where he imagined his doctor spitting cruel words at him.

_ “Fuck-oh doctor!” _ He whimpered the words out, blood chilling at the realization he was being so loud but not slowing down. He curled forward to try and reach a better angle inside himself, gasping as his finger jabbed his prostate a little too roughly. “Daddy!” He threw his head back at the hot shame the word filled him with. He was almost past the point of caring how loud he was, the pleasure overtaking him.

He felt himself approaching orgasm. Just as he reached the edge, he pulled his hands back as quickly as he could. A strangled groan made its way out of his throat at the denied orgasm. But he didn’t want to end it yet. He was going to take advantage of his time and make his orgasm a good one.

Robotnik couldn’t sleep. He had tossed and turned, contemplating new ideas and touching up on old ones. No ideas brought him closer to sleep. Not being one to waste his time, he figured he would return to the lab and fiddle with the programs on his badniks.

As he strolled to the lab, he ignored the muffled, barely-there noises he heard from the other side of the kitchen. It was probably just agent Stone sleep talking, he often did that. Besides, if it was him, the doctor didn’t want to give any unprofessional impressions seeing as he wore only his black night robe.

He slumped into his chair with a restless huff. He really was wired, and had no clue as to why. Maybe the latte he had earlier had been one too many. He didn’t bother pulling on his gloves as he brought up the document of code for one of his badnik programs. This one had been giving him some problems, responding a bit slow whenever he snapped his fingers to call multiple to his attention at once. He could fix it easily.

Time wore on at a dreary pace as he tweaked the strings of code. He soon found the source of the problem and immediately resolved it, feeling no more tired than he had before. He sighed out of boredom, mindlessly pulling up some security camera footage. He saw the button that would bring him to the security feed in Stone’s room and his finger twitched. He knew he shouldn’t, but by god he wanted to. They had discussed the topic of the security cameras when the agent had first stayed in that room, and he had assured the doctor that he was comfortable with it. Still, the more empathetic side of Robotnik knew it just wasn’t right to invade someone’s privacy like that. But he liked to watch Stone sleep, sometimes catching him sleep talking or smiling at some pleasant dream. He felt so creepy, but it brought him a sense of calm.

Before he could decide if checking on the agent was worth the shame, he heard a strange pitching sound from the room next to the lab. Stone’s room. He couldn’t ignore the curiosity, and clicked on the feed.

And nearly fell from his chair.

Stone seemed to be nude atop the bed, the night vision security camera struggling to pick up the details. But it wasn’t hard to tell what was going on. One hand stroked his cock, and the other was pushing a few fingers into his ass. The doctor held back a gasp at the sight, averting his eyes. The audio wasn’t the best quality, but it still picked up gasps and moans that were a little too loud to be subtle. He stiffened at the words that left the agent’s mouth. 

_ ‘Fuck- oh doctor!” _ Interesting. He had observed the increased heart rate that the agent sometimes got around him, but had chalked it up to anxiety or fear. It would’ve been too good to be true if he actually  _ liked _ Robotnik. The man palmed his own hardening cock through his robe, flushing with guilt. He really should turn the surveillance feed off.  _ ‘Daddy!’  _ He coughed, choking on his own saliva. He was rock hard now, the words going straight to his cock. Fuck turning the camera off. He wasn’t going to leave the other man needy. 

Agent Stone had once again pulled his hands away from himself, instead toying with his nipples using slick fingers. Whimpers and whines left him, having edged himself a few too many times to count. He was getting past the point of no return. Just as he pulled his hands off of himself, the door swung open. Robotnik stood tall and menacing in the doorway, that same predatory look in his eyes.

Stone shrieked, scrabbling to get under the covers as he sputtered apologies.

“Oh my god- doctor i’m so sorry! Oh shit please don’t look-”

“I heard what you said.” He stilled, and his blood ran cold. “If you’ll allow me, I'd like to help you.” His voice was flat, betraying no emotions. It was then that Stone noted his uncharacteristic ramrod straight posture, and hands behind his back. Was he… nervous? Perhaps he was as close as the man could ever get to being so.

“I- uh- yes please.” He wanted to answer more eloquently, but he choked out the response without the help of his higher brain functions. The other man relaxed his posture back to its natural state, hungry eyes growing to match a smirk. 

“Well then, get back to it.” He didn’t hesitate to return his hands to where they had been, his cock having never softened through the encounter. Regrettably, he felt even more aroused than before. Robotnik sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs. His piercing eyes never stopped contact with Stone’s as he slowly began to move his hands. He panted at the shy movements of his own hands, aching to avert his eyes but not daring to do so.

“I know you can do better than that. I  _ saw _ you.” The disappointed tone made him jump, and he sped up his hands. It sent a shot of heat down his body to hear that tone of voice. He choked on a moan at the faster pace, beginning to squirm again. Under the harsh scrutiny of the doctor, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back for very long.

His movements stopped as Robotnik scooted forward on the bed and rested his hand on his hip. He whimpered in surprise, having never felt the doctor’s ungloved hand on his bare skin. It was so warm.

“Did I say you could stop?” He again found himself shivering at the hissed words. He really shouldn’t be getting off so hard on the shame. His eyes didn’t move from the hand on his hipbone as he resumed his actions. A chuckle was heard from the doctor’s direction. “You  _ like _ being humiliated, don’t you? I should’ve known why you’ve stayed with me so long.” Stone groaned in embarrassment.

“N- no that’s not the only reason, I love working for you! I love- love being around you.” He couldn’t find it in himself to regret his words, not after all this. Robotnik finally averted his eyes almost shyly as his face reddened a bit.

“That’s embarrassing. But, truth be told, I don’t know what I would do without you. I need you here for me.” Before Stone could react, a hand was on the wrist that was shoving his fingers into himself. The doctor’s hand pulled his wrist away, pulling a huff from him as he was left empty. That didn’t last long though.

“Where’s the lube?” He shakily gestured with his now-free hand in the direction of his overnight bag on the floor. A sick, anticipating weight settled in his stomach as he watched the man drizzle the liquid onto his first three fingers. The index finger circled his hole, and he furiously pumped his cock to make up for the lack of stimulation. 

He whined and whimpered as the finger slowly breached him, his hole clenching around it. It finally settled deep within him and he squirmed. It went so much deeper than his own fingers, and at such a better angle. Just as he had imagined. He wasted no time in adding a second and third finger, beginning to move them as soon as they entered him. 

“Now, what was it that you called me while you masturbated alone? You called out for me, and then you said something else.” The smirk he bore showed that he knew exactly what Stone had said, but he obviously wanted to hear it again. 

“D-  _ fuck! _ Daddy?” His voice shook hard and his face burned. But the pleasure in Robotnik’s eyes was worth it.

Stone yelped as the fingers brushed his prostate. Tears immediately filled his eyes at the pleasure. He whined, long and loud.

“Aww, are you gonna cry? You can’t even handle a little prostate stimulation, can you?” He heaved out a shaking breath in response. “Well, I figure you’re ready enough. Take your hand off your cock.” As he complied, the doctor undid his robe.

Fuck.

He was a little thin, reflecting how little he really ate. But aside from that he was all lean muscle and long limbs. His cock was thinner than his own, but was long and hard. It would feel amazing inside of him. 

The man grasped the underside of Stone’s hips, nudging him up a bit. His nails bit into the skin of his hipbones, and he grit his teeth. He still propped himself up on his elbows to watch in fascination as the other man slowly entered him. Each inch drew a reaction from him, and he was soon crying out loudly enough for the neighbors to hear, if there had been any. He jumped when it jabbed his prostate, the tears in his eyes finally spilling.

When he bottomed out, Stone had relaxed against the bed again, muscles clenching and spasming. His cock twitched hard and he reached for it, only for his hand to be batted away. The doctor’s own hand grasped him and squeezed a little too hard. He squeaked. It was too much, far too much. But he loved it. The hand began to stroke him almost just like he imagined it would, thumb brushing heavily over the head in a way that had him sobbing. 

The doctor began to make slow, calculated thrusts. Each one hitting the other man’s prostate and drawing a noise from him. He leaned forward until his face was inches from Stone’s. He could feel his quick, hot breaths. 

Before he knew it, Stone was reaching the edge. He sobbed out.

“C-Can I cum? Please let me cum Daddy.”

“No.” The cool response drew more tears from his eyes. The doctor’s hand gripped the base of his cock with its thumb and forefinger to stop him from cumming. It ached, but it felt so good. They stayed like that for a few moments until he backed away from the edge.

He sped up his thrusts as growing rougher. He did have the mercy to take his hand off his cock so that he stood a fighting chance against cumming too soon. The face that was mere inches from his own bore such a predatory look that he had to shut his eyes so he wouldn’t try to cum again. 

Robotnik groaned as his pace increased, feeling his own orgasm fast approaching. 

“Stroke yourself again, Stone. I want you to cum exactly when I tell you to.” The man obeyed with a sob. He was so close. The doctor was still hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust, just so much harder. He wasn’t going to last, and if the faltering thrusts were anything to go by, Robotnik wouldn’t either.

“Cum, now.” All of his muscles tensed, and he shouted. Heat radiated through him, and his whole body trembled. Long, gasping breaths escaped his lungs. It was overwhelming.

Liquid heat filled his ass, just as he was coming down from his high, and he groaned in sync with the doctor. 

As he sat hunched over the smaller man panting hard, he murmured something almost silently.

“Goddamnit. I love you.” Stone beamed at him, watery eyes gleaming.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this, I appreciate nice comments so much as a beginner writer. I also welcome constructive criticism and writing tips!


End file.
